This invention relates to a juicer, and particularly to a juicer with an improved arrangement for mounting an operating lever thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1, a known juicer is shown having an upright body 11, a collecting tray 12 attached to the upper part of the upright body 11, a cone-shaped lower bearing member 13 provided on the collecting tray 12, a cone-shaped upper bearing member 15 which is provided above the lower bearing member 13 and attached to a bowl-shaped pressure member 14 which in turn is mounted movably on the the top of the upright body 11 by means of a rack member 16. The rack member 16 extends into the upright hollow body 11 from the pressure member 14 through a conduit member 112. Two parallel brackets 17A and 17B project from the inner side of the top of the hollow body 11. A lever 18 is attached to the hollow body 11 by means of its shaft 181 which passes through holes 113 of the hollow body and holes 171, 172 of the brackets 17A, 17B. A transverse spring clip A clamps the end of the shaft 181 and is engaged with an annular groove 183 of the shaft 181 adjacent to one of the brackets 17B. A gear 19 is mounted on the shaft 181 of the lever 18 and is arranged between the brackets 17A, 17B so as to engage with the gear 19. The juicer has a disadvantage in that the rack member cannot be removed easily from the hollow body without detaching the lever when it is necessary to clean the juice staining the rack member because the projecting bottom portion 161 of the rack does not allow the rack to disengage from the gear. To detach the lever from the brackets and the hollow body, the locking spring clip A must be first removed from the shaft of the lever. Since the spring clip A is placed in a limited space inside the hollow body, it is inconvenient to detach the clip A. Moreover, the assembly of the lever of this juicer is difficult because it involves the use of the spring clip A.